On Successful Relationships
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Or, Jade and Beck try once again to make their Relationship Advice videos. Some of the time they're successful. Most of the time they end up distracted. Not that either of them mind much. / Jade/Beck. Fluff.


**On Successful Relationships**

_Jade/Beck_

_Relationship Advice #1_

The camera flickers on. Jade casts a glance over at her boyfriend, who is currently toying with one of her purple streaks, and says, "We're filming."

"I'm aware," Beck says with an easy smile. Glancing over at the camera, he tells their 'audience', "I'm Beck Oliver."

"And I'm Jade," Jade jumps in, leaning into his touch because it does feel awfully good, if she's being honest with herself. "Which you should know if you're on my Slap page. Otherwise, go away, you creep."

"_Maybe_ the person watching this is just looking for relationship advice," Beck reminds her, stroking her hair, "and they're not actually a creeper."

"Beck Oliver, defender of the creepers," Jade says sardonically, giving him a small smirk.

"Yeah, well." Beck just gives a small shrug and glances back at the camera. She thinks that he's mellowed out a lot over the past few months, and maybe she has as well. It's not exactly the same as it was before, really. On occasion, she thinks that their relationship is actually better now. Beck continues, "Anyway, we've been in a relationship for three and a half years now, save a few months for our short-lived breakup, so people like to ask us chiz."

"And some of the time we answer," Jade contributes helpfully. "When Beck's computer doesn't die. And one time he decided to give me noogies. Speaking of which, if he decides to do so today, I will legitimately call the police. I've added 911 to my speed dial."

Beck just laughs, probably picturing her calling the police only to tell them that her boyfriend was giving her noogies. She sticks out her tongue at him. He just laughs and keeps going. "_Anyway_, let's read our first question." He clicks around, and she places her head on his shoulder so that she can read the question as well. "Hey, Beck and Jade, you guys are soooo cool! So my problem is that I think my boyfriend likes my really pretty best friend. He says he only loves me, but I dunno. She's prettier than me and they're always talking to each other and smiling at each other. What do you think? Love, Anonymous."

Jade raises an eyebrow. "Are you for real, _Anonymous_?"

With a frown, Beck nudges her. "I think you should trust your boyfriend. If he says he loves you, he probably means it. Until you've got proof, I think you should just give him the benefit of the doubt."

"You would say that," Jade snorts. "Mr. Flirty-pants. Listen, Anonymous, you need to make sure that he actually loves you, because sometimes when people say they love you, they end up going off and kissing people that they said they weren't into – "

"Jade." Beck cuts her off sharply. "Stop."

She just sighs. "Look, whatever, Anonymous, it's your decision, but if I were you, I would – "

"We'll be right back," Beck says with a patronizing smile at the camera. He presses the button on the remote to turn off the camera and turns to her. "I thought we were done with this argument."

She raises an eyebrow. "I just thought that 'Anonymous' should know that not every guy means what he says. Some of them lie."

Beck runs a hand through his hair. "I just thought that you were done being angry about... everything."

"I didn't say I was talking about _you_." She glares at him out of dark eyes.

"You implied it," he informs her coolly. "You called me Mr. Flirty-pants. Which, by the way, isn't true. My pants aren't particularly flirtatious. Though on occasion they are attracted to your skirt."

She fights the smile that threatens to tug at the edges of her lips. "Dork."

"Don't change the subject," he says with a sigh. "I thought you'd gotten past this whole thing with Tori and I. We're just friends. It was a mistake, and we weren't even _dating_ at the time, and I had no way of knowing you were watching. Besides, you proved me wrong. You always do."

With a frown, she glances at the ground. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," he says quietly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You should know that by now."

She just nods in response. "Can we start the camera again now?"

With a nod, he reaches over and presses the button to turn on the remote again. "And we're back," he says cheerfully, keeping his arm around Jade's shoulders.

"As I was saying," Jade hisses, staring at the camera, "maybe you should give him a chance. After all, who knows, maybe he'll prove you wrong." She can feel Beck's arm tightening around her shoulders, and she can tell without even looking at his face that he is proud of her. So she continues, "But if you ever get proof, dump him without a second thought. Oh, and sing a vengeful song, too. That always works well."

"Jade," Beck says, but his tone is more playful than scolding.

"Well, you liked _my_ vengeful song," she points out, burying her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Only because you sang it," he points out.

"Sap," is her eloquent response, but the corners of her mouth turn up anyway, which of course warrants a kiss from Beck on the side of her head.

"And now, the next question." Beck sits up a little bit, glancing at the monitor, and Jade follows his gaze. All of them are similar, along the lines of 'My boyfriend and I fight a lot', 'I'm jealous of so-and-so', and all of them are completely and utterly boring.

Jade sighs impatiently. "Do we have to answer all of these? I think we'll put people to sleep."

"Isn't that kinda the point of this segment?" Beck inquires, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"No, the point of this segment is for us to show people how perfect we are," Jade says sharply. "Of course, I'm the more gorgeous one out of the two of us."

"Liar." Beck smirks. "I happen to think I'm even more attractive. I mean, seriously. My hair is perfect. It always falls perfectly into place."

"Only because you use about a thousand types of hair gels, shampoos, and whatever else you can get your hands on that you think will improve your 'totally fluffy hair'," Jade grumbles, rolling her eyes. "And yes, that is a direct quote from the 'Man Journal of Beck Oliver'."

"What?" Beck's eyes widen. "How in the world did you find _that_?"

"It wasn't exactly well-hidden," Jade points out, shrugging. "I mean, under your bed isn't the best hiding space. And you were asleep, so there was nothing stopping me from reading it."

"Jade!" Beck exclaims, looking shocked. "What did you _read_?"

"Well, like half of it was you waxing poetic about me," Jade informs him with a small smirk on her face. "And the other half was chiz about what you were doing that day, all using very creative terms, like 'Super Beck' and 'totally fluffy hair'."

"I was _not_ waxing poetic about you," Beck says, looking entirely embarrassed.

"Yeah, because 'she's the most beautiful being on this planet; she outshines the sun' is totally _not_ poetic about – _Beck_!" she exclaims, suddenly being overtaken by a fit of giggles as her boyfriend tickles her stomach.

"What?" Beck asks innocently, giving her an angelic smile. "I don't like when you read my _journal_, and you don't like when I tickle you. It's only fair!"

"I hate you," Jade gets out between peals of laughter.

"She loves me really," Beck tells the camera with a smile. "She's just learning how to show affection."

"Oh my gosh," Jade hisses, punching weakly at him. Beck just grins and picks up the remote.

"See you guys later," he says with a grin, pressing the button to turn off the camera. The two of them just sit there for a moment, Jade's head in Beck's lap, Beck's arms around her. She frowns up at him.

"I'm very mad at you," she mutters at last.

"Don't read my man-journal anymore," is his simple response.

"Can't believe you keep a man-journal," Jade mutters lazily.

He strokes her hair softly, playing with one of the curls. "I need somewhere to say what I feel without getting beaten up."

"I don't beat you up," she says slowly. "Contrary to popular belief."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't appreciate me waxing poetic," Beck tells her with a smirk. "Or my whole Superbeck thing."

Jade considers this for a moment, and then she says, "True."

Beck just laughs and kisses her forehead. "Don't read it."

"I'll consider it."

/

**A/N: This is gonna be multiple little Relationship Advice drabbles. Obviously set post-makeup (which is def gonna happen ok), very fluffy, and all. Please review if you like it. XD Hopefully I'll update soon.**

**This is for Bade Prompts :D My prompt was, erm, relationship advice ;)**


End file.
